fairykeidiyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrifting
So, have you thought about thrifting as a fairy kei girl, or a lolita girl, or a creepy cute girl? It's really not that hard of a task, especially if you have a good eye and you're on a budget. If you're a girl who can afford things like Milklm, Bodyline, or anything like that, I'd say stick with that and leave the items at the thrift stores for the girls who can't even afford to buy something at Walmart! Heh, kidding, but still. How to Choose Your Thrift Store Now, I want to say first off, if you're shopping at Goodwill, you're getting ripped off. They have pretty expensive prices. I mean seriously, if I want to pay the Walmart price for used items, I might as well just go buy from Walmart. What'd I'd suggest is to go online and search for all your local thrift stores. I have one near me where I got a bunch of shirts and dresses for a dollar each and a 25 cent bag, and it's run by the cuuutest old people! Tips for Choosing Items #Keep a creative eye; If you see a shirt that's too small for you, but it has a cute graphic on it (ex. Mickey Mouse, Care Bears, etc) get it! You can always get another plain shirt your size and sew the graphic on as a patch. You'll see that a lot in Spank! fashion and Fairy Kei, they usually sew lace around a graphic in the middle of their shirt. Also, if you find something cute but it's white, you can always dye it a pastel colour and add cute designs and bows. #Keep a look out for pastels! Even if you find really weird mom jeans in a pastel colour, remember that you can always cut them into cute shorts and dye them and decorate them! Also pastel dresses and skirts too... Look in the little girls section, sometimes you can find pretty cute skirts that could fit you! (For example, I'm a size seven in normal pants and skirts, but I can fit in XL in kid's clothing. There's always super stretchy waist bands!) Here's a handy chart of patterns and textures to look out for! #Look at '''everything. '''Even look at the fabric sections. (If you're creative, that is.) A good alternative for fabric is curtains or bed sheets. You can always make dresses and skirts out of those! Make sure you skim all the shoes and jewelry too, and for cute belts that you can decorate. You can always paint shoes with acrylic paint, especially fabric shoes like Converse! And they always have the cutest jewelry. I've seen cute pearls, and even unicorn necklaces! #For lolitas-- You can easily find cute blouses. Older women usually have nice shirts, and if you find a white dress shirt, you can easily transform it into a cute lolita blouse by dying it, adding lace, and adding bows! Some Ideas of What to Do With Items One thing you can do is you can find a nice, long skirt with a cute print (Preferrably one that flairs out a bit) and make a JSK out of it! Another thing is to find a tight fit dress that might not fit you perfectly, and make a pencil skirt out of it! You can also make bloomers out of loose pants you find. Pajama pants always have the cutest prints! You can also decorate plain dresses, or find some nightgowns or slips for women and you can easily incorperate those into the fashion as well. Category:fashion Category:fairy kei Category:thrift Category:thrift store Category:thrifting